CHUB (The CASH Challenge)
by agentgiggles27
Summary: As challenged by AquaTurquoise I created a sequel to CASH. This story is Cedric giving the MASH game to Sofia but his version is called CHUB. You'll just have to read to understand...


CHUB (The CASH Challenge)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Sofia the First nor the characters.<strong>

**A/N: The story idea came from a challenge from AquaTurquoise. She challenged me to do Sofia's MASH quiz. This is what I came up with. Hope you all enjoy and I hope I did it justice after she had done such an amazing job with the previous two stories with Clover and Cedric. So here you go AquaTurquoise, I accepted the challenge.**

* * *

><p>Sofia bounded into Cedric's workshop excitedly without knocking, startling him causing him to drop the beaker in his hand and ruin the potion he was working on. "Princess Sofia!" He shouted. "How many times do I have to tell you to knock before you will finally remember?"<p>

She smiled before answering, "At least a few more times, I'm sure."

Cedric couldn't help but smile back at her response. "Let me clean up this mess and then we can start today's lesson." He told her.

"No problem, Mr. Cedric." Sofia said as she began wandering around his workshop looking at his potions and flipping through his spell books. "I'm sure I can find something to keep myself busy."

"On second thought, I can clean this up later…" He said, not liking the mischievous note in her voice. "Let's get started now on your lessons."

"Okay! What are we doing today?" She asked eagerly.

Cedric began chuckling and gestured for her to sit at his table. Sofia eyed him curiously but followed him and sat down. He pulled out a paper and quill and wrote CASH at the top. "It's your turn, Princess Sofia, to see what it's like to be humiliated by a simple piece of paper test."

"How is this a lesson? And I already know how to answer all the questions to make it turn out in my favor." She said, crossing her arms and looking at him challengingly.

"Hmmm… well I will just have to change it up then. And then I'm going to tell you YOUR future. Mmmwwwahahaha!" Cedric laughed at her.

"Okay, sounds fun!" Sofia said, not at all intimidated.

"Fine, let's get started. This game will instead be called…" Cedric hadn't thought it through so he paused for a moment and then crossed out CASH and began to put some letters on the page which eventually spelled out CHUB.

"Chub?" Sofia asked, incredulously. "Really?"

"Yes, it stands for Castle, House, and Under Bridge."

"But it can't but under bridge because that would be one letter. What if I get U? Then I would just live 'Under' and if I get B then I will live 'Bridge,' it doesn't make any sense." She explained to him.

"It's my game! I can do it however I want!" Cedric exclaimed.

"Fine, it's your game. Let's continue." Sofia relented.

"List three…songs." Cedric said, obviously making this up as he went along.

Shaking her head in amusement, Sofia just giggled and said her three favorite songs, "The Enchancia Anthem, Royal Fun, and how about the duet I did with my friend from school All You Need."

Cedric quickly wrote the answers down and then thought for a moment. "Okay… now, three… talents, besides singing."

"Talents besides singing? What kind of quiz is this?" She asked.

"Just answer it."

"Okay, um, dancing." Thinking for a bit, Sofia put her hand on her chin. "Oh I know – sorcery! I want to be as talented as you, Mr. Cedric!" She said with an enthusiastic smile. "And for the final talent… sewing."

Cedric couldn't help but feel a rush of pride and happiness at the compliment. "Th-thank you, princess." He stammered, blushing.

"You may not be very good at making up games but you're the best sorcerer." She told him genuinely.

"Hey, this game is great! You haven't even seen the results yet!" He told her frowning and then smirking. "Okay, let's continue on. Now, name three people you wouldn't mind being stuck with for the rest of your life. And if I remember correctly, last night you got to choose for me so I get to help choose for you…" He told her.

"Fine, but don't choose anyone terrible."

"Oh and Cruella de Vil wasn't terrible?" He asked raising an eyebrow skeptically causing Sofia to giggle. "I think it's time for some revenge." Cedric added in an evil tone.

"Well, I choose Princess Charming."

"Hmph. You would. Typical young girl." Cedric muttered to himself as he thought of who to pick for Sofia. "I've got it. How about Gaston and Baileywick." He said beginning to laugh as he wrote the names down.

Sofia gasped, "What? No! You wouldn't! Gaston is evil and Baileywick is obsessed with orderliness and following schedules."

"Oh I would… And I did. Don't worry, I will add your precious little Prince Charming on the list. You can hope for him."

"Next is three numbers."

"Fine: 1, 2, and 3." Sofia said with a smile thinking she outsmarted Cedric.

"And the last one is: list the three most irritating sounds humanly possible."

"Well the first one is easy, nails on a chalkboard. Second I would say is a screeching nasally voice and third would be really loud snoring."

"Pick a number and I will add up the results."

"I choose… 48." Sofia laughed, knowing he'd be counting for a while.

Cedric just stared at her, "Between 1 and 10, if you please." He added.

"Fine. So, touchy. How about 9 then…" She told him with an innocent smile; picking the highest number she could to make him count as much as possible.

Cedric sighed as he got to work counting. A few minutes later, with his results in hand and all kinds of marks and scribbles all over the paper, he cleared his throat and grinned towards Sofia. "Your results of your future await, Miss. Princess Sofia."

"Oh goodness, I can hardly imagine what you've done with them." Sofia said, rolling her eyes.

"I barely cheated." Cedric said as he got ready to begin reading the results. "So, you will live… Oh, I see what you mean now. Um, well, you will live… Under." He coughed uncomfortably and shifted in his seat as he realized his mistake. Sofia began to laugh and stopped when she saw his glare. "Don't even think about saying 'I told you so,' Princess Sofia."

"I hadn't said it… yet." She giggled again at the look he gave her. "Can I have my results now?"

"I suppose. Well, you'll live 'under' and when you get angry or upset in public you will begin singing Royal Fun while dancing. People will just assume you're socially awkward." He began to laugh when he saw her mouth agape and staring at him in shock.

"And continuing on, you'll marry Gaston whom you will have ten children with. And if you're wondering how I came to the number ten, well I just multiplied whatever number you gave me by ten. My game, my rules." He told her smugly.

"That is not fair! You can't just change the rules and cheat like that." Sofia complained.

"I believe you should be singing Royal Fun and dancing right now because you seem upset to me… Anyway, the rest of your results. So, I will be irritating you for the rest of your life with the sound of… Hmmmm…. Well, I didn't think that one through either. Very well, I will be irritating you with the sound of my snoring Princess Sofia." He told her, blushing slightly causing her to erupt into giggles at the sight of him becoming uncomfortable. He then began to loudly imitate the sound of snoring as loud as he could making Sofia grab her sides as tears of laughter streamed down her face. She stood up and began to sing Royal Fun while dancing the Chicken Dance and Cedric was snoring as loud as he could.

While this was going on neither of them heard the knocking at the door or heard Baileywick open it. He stood there in shock at the scene in front of him. Both Sofia and Cedric seemed to notice him at the same time and stopped their antics at once. Sofia immediately said, "Baileywick, we're working on a spell for goofy behavior. Want to join us?" Knowing he would refuse.

"No… thank you… I'm just here to inform you dinner will be ready in 15 minutes Princess Sofia." Baileywick said looking shocked and confused by what he had just witnessed. He shook his head as he left the room, rubbing his eyes and closing the door behind himself as if he still wasn't sure of what he had seen.

After the door was shut Sofia and Cedric looked at each other and burst into laughter. "Did you see the look on his face?" Sofia asked as she tried to catch her breath she was laughing so hard.

"Yes, it was priceless. I'm pretty sure he thinks he was hallucinating." Cedric added.

They both calmed and caught their breath after a few minutes. "I think it's time you head to dinner Princess." Cedric told her.

"Yeah, I should go. Today was fun Mr. Cedric. I enjoyed your quiz, even if you cheated and it was really weird." She gave him a hug before running out the door and down the steps to meet her family for dinner.

Cedric grabbed the paper from the table and began to chuckle again as he recalled the fun they'd had. Sofia seemed to bring out his playful side.


End file.
